This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Recent reports of second-generation antipsychotic (SGAP)-associated adverse events have challenged the assumption that these agents have a relatively benign side effect profile. Despite the ever more increasing utilization of SGAPs in children and adolescents, there are only very limited data available about their risk benefit ratio in an age group with particular sensitivity to side effects. As children and adolescents with psychotic, mood and aggressive disorders most often will require long-term treatment with psychiatric medications, a better understanding of the side effect burden and of predictors for these is of crucial importance in order to improve compliance and overall health. This study investigates the effects of second-generation antipsychotic medications on body composition and glucose and lipid metabolism in children and adolescents with psychotic, mood and disruptive behavior disorders. Using clinical, biochemical and imaging techniques, this study aims at the identifiction of clinical and biological predictors as well as mechanisms for these side effects with enormous public health importance.